


The Four Elements: Showering Together

by gaemmel



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, almost none I guess, but at least it's porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaemmel/pseuds/gaemmel
Summary: Onni and Reynir are not having their best day as a couple. But they find a way to make it better.





	The Four Elements: Showering Together

The mood between Onni and Reynir hadn’t been very good today. They got up in the morning and both immediately felt that this was not a good one. Onni had slept badly and was even more quiet and grumpy than usual and Reynir was very sure that Onni had been avoiding him all day in the flat. They had not eaten breakfast together - Reynir had downed a sandwich while playing Switch on their bed, Onni had not eaten anything at all and went straight to the basement to work on one of his current projects. 

Around noon, Reynir had poked his head in and asked if Onni had wanted anything to eat. “No.” was the simple answer, and he didn’t even look at Reynir when he said that. Reynir had tried his hardest not to be offended, but if he was being perfectly honest, he had hoped that his only free day this week would turn out a little nicer. 

Around three in the afternoon, Onni had re-emerged and sat down next to Reynir on the bed, where the latter was still busying himself with video games because he couldn’t get himself to do anything productive.

“Hey,” Onni had said, “want to go grocery shopping? I’ll make dinner tonight.”

And so they had set out to go to the store together. Reynir had hoped that from this point on, their day would go a little better.

So far, it did not look like it. On the way to the supermarket, none of them had managed to break the silence that had hung over the two of them like a cloud all day. Once inside, Reynir had more than once asked what Onni actually wanted to cook for dinner, and Onni couldn’t be bothered to give a real answer, which pissed Reynir off even more. Then, they had gotten into a really stupid fight about how much laundry detergent was left, with Onni being very sure that all of it was gone, and Reynir on the other hand being convinced that there was enough left for at least two more baskets of laundry. Not a thing they would usually fight about. Not even on a mediocre day. 

Now, they were on their way home. It was only a few minutes on foot between their flat and the supermarket. Suddenly, there was thunder clapping above them. They started walking quicker, but it started raining almost immediately after. Of course none of them had brought an umbrella. The rain was pretty intense, and when they arrived at the door of their apartment building, both of them were soaked. Reynir was shivering.

“My feet are wet.” He complained as they walked up the staircase and Onni fished his keys out and opened the door.

“Well, wear better shoes next time.” Onni replied grumpily. “Also, don’t walk inside with your mucky shoes!” His voice was harsh. 

Reynir stopped his attempt to get inside the flat and took his shoes off first. He knew Onni was right, mud on the floor sucked, but couldn’t he have said it a bit nicer?

“And you stop talking to me like I… like I killed your cat or something!” He snapped, took his shoes and walked past Onni into the flat. He put his shoes on the shoe rack because he wanted to help carry the groceries to the kitchen.

“Don’t put them _there_!” Onni snapped. But Reynir already had two bags in both his hands, turned and brought them into the kitchen. What an absolute grump Onni was! Why was he so mean?! 

For a while, Reynir unpacked groceries while he heard Onni rummage around in the hallway, probably busying himself with Reynir’s dirty shoes. When Onni came into the kitchen with the rest of the stuff they bought, Reynir was done unpacking his two bags and left the kitchen.

He went into the bedroom and quickly started to get out of his wet clothes, throwing everything straight to the ground where he stood. Damn this stupid day! While he stepped out of his pants and underwear, he sadly looked at his own smooth, beautiful thighs and how well-shaved his pubes were. It made his dick seem even bigger than it already was. If Onni only could appreciate him… wait. Reynir had an idea. He really hoped that it was the right one.

He didn’t take any clothes with him as he left the bedroom. From the sounds of cupboards opening and packaging crinkling, he knew that Onni was still in the kitchen. Before the turned the corner, he fiddled his scrunchie from the end of his braid and loosened his hair up a bit, but not too much, Onni shouldn’t see how hard exactly he was trying.

“I’m gonna have a shower…” Reynir said in a calm, casual tone. Onni turned around and saw Reynir leaning in the doorway, as naked and gorgeous as he had seen him hundreds of times before. He swallowed and licked his lips nervously.

“Want to join?” Reynir asked, like it was no big deal at all. 

Onni nodded, a bit too quickly and a bit too often. Reynir smiled, turned around and walked slowly to the bathroom. Onni followed him.

In the bathroom, Onni closed the door behind them both and started undressing. Reynir climbed into the shower and shivered at the cold ceramic under his feet, so he quickly turned on the shower and fiddled with the regulator until the water was pleasantly warm and pattering down on him in a soft drizzly that started to warm him up. Onni came into the shower a moment later and took Reynir in his arms. Together, they stood under the warm water for a while, their chest and hips touching. Reynir wrapped his arms around Onni’s neck and gently scratched Onni’s neck. Onni put his hands on Reynir’s hips and stroked them, which made Reynir sigh. They kissed, slowly, carefully. Reynir pressed himself closer against Onni’s body, he liked how their wet bodies felt against each other. He sighed as he felt Onni’s dick against his thigh. This was how their day was supposed to be. 

They kissed again, deeper this time, hungrier. Onni’s breath hitched, he bit Reynir’s lip eagerly. They faces were wet, their lips were wet and gave the whole thing a hot sloppiness they both really loved. As they broke the kiss, Onni slung his arms around Reynir’s waist to pull him close and kissed his neck, his collarbone, his chest. When he stopped, they looked into each other’s eyes - Reynir grinned, grabbed onto Onni’s hips for steadiness, and went down on his knees.

Onni was almost not hard at all yet, but that didn’t discourage Reynir in the slightest. He took Onni’s cock in one hand, and guided it into his mouth. He heard Onni moan above the drizzling of the water that was now pattering down mostly on his back and head. 

He started slow, licking and sucking the head of Onni’s cock, grabbing the shaft hard and moving his hand. Immediately, he could feel Onni jerk and grow bigger in his mouth. The feeling alone was enough to make the blood shoot into Reynir’s dick. He worked himself deeper onto Onni’s cock, opening his mouth wider, trying to breathe through his nose, until he could bury his nose in Onni’s pubes, his mouth wide open. He loved this. He felt how much Onni loved it, how desperate Onni was going to get very soon if Reynir didn’t move. He felt entirely in control. Time to change that part, at least.

Reynir took the hand he had on Onni’s hip and used it to fish for Onni’s hand, which he guided onto the back of his own head. Push me, it meant. 

He felt Onni’s hand grab deep into his hair and he moaned onto Onni’s cock. Together, they found a rhythm - Reynir grabbing Onni’s cock tight with one hand, bobbing his head up and down on it, swallowing him down as deep as he could, Onni grabbing Reynir’s head hard, because he knew that was what Reynir wanted, pushing his boyfriend onto his cock, thrusting with his hips, driving his hard dick deeper inside of Reynir’s deliciously warm, wet mouth. Onni could come from this, and soon, they both knew. But after a while of hard, delicious thrusts, Reynir broke their rhythm and played with his tongue on the head of Onni’s cock, trying to look up to him but not really managing through the drizzling water. 

“Wanna fuck me?” 

They both clambered out of the shower as fast as they could, Onni towelled off while Reynir went straight to the bedroom as he was, grabbing a condom and the lube. When Onni came into the bedroom, Reynir had draped himself on the bed in the most offensive way possible, lying on his back with his legs propped up and his finger working himself, fingering his own asshole open for Onni. It was a minor miracle that Onni did not have an orgasm right on the spot upon seeing this, because Reynir looked absolutely fantastic, like a holy creature, if holy creatures did such lewd things as fingering themselves. 

He walked over to the bed, opened the condom and put it on, all without ever stopping to watch Reynir, who had by now started with a second finger and was moaning at the delicious strain it brought to his ass. Onni kneeled in front of Reynir and bent down to gently suck on Reynir’s cock as his boyfriend pumped in and out of himself in preparation. Reynir pulled out with a moan and breathed a quiet “Now, Onni…”, but it was all the affirmation Onni needed to hear to let go of Reynir’s cock in his mouth, rock-hard and glistening with water from the shower and pre-cum and saliva, and position himself over Reynir, his cock rubbing against Reynir’s asshole, and pouring lube all over his cock before guiding himself inside of his boyfriend. Reynir moaned high and helplessly. He loved this, he loved it so much. 

He pressed himself against Onni’s cock, moaning at the feeling of it filling him up. Onni, ever hesitant, took Reynir’s legs and carefully pulled him closer onto his cock, then slowly, carefully, started thrusting. Reynir gasped and immediately started moving along, for him, it could never go hard enough, quick enough, rough enough, while Onni always worried, was scared to hurt, was afraid he’d cross a line, even though he never had, because Reynir trusted him completely - and he also trusted him completely to screw him hard enough to make him yell. 

“More!” He moaned, and Onni picked up the pace, thrusting faster, moaning low in his throat as he did, and then it only got quicker, Reynir strained to grab Onni’s hips and slam his pelvis harder onto Reynir’s ass, his legs were almost on his chest now. This was the most delicious angle Reynir knew, it was deep, almost painfully deep, and hit right on his prostate. 

“Yes! Yes!” Reynir yelled, taking his own cock into his hand and starting to jerk it hard so they could come together. Onni’s thrusts had grown fast, hard, frantic and he almost growled as Reynir clenched up as well as he could to make Onni have an abrupt, bone-shaking orgasm. 

Reynir needed a few seconds longer, jerking himself hard, before he came as well, moaning and shuddering. 

After that, they carefully moved apart, and Reynir lay down sprawled out on the bed. He smiled. Finally, the day had taken a turn for the better. 


End file.
